Survivor Alternitive Ending
by Comic Rocker
Summary: We don't know the full picture of what happened at the end of that episode. But here's my angle on what might happened when Jackson Marshall was spotted by Matt and Ronnie and what took place in the second trial.


As Jackson Marshall walked out of the Old Bailey. He didn't notice Matt and Ronnie were sitting watching him leave and they knew where he was going and what he was going to do. He was going to kill Tamika Vincent's little girl because Tamika had blabbed about Marshall's involvement in the shooting of Charlie Tyner to The CPS even when Marshall told her not to.

"Backup's in position Ron" Matt reported quietly as he and his partner moved at a slow distance behind Marshall. "Right son we've got him now there's no way he's slipping out of this one" Ronnie replied with all the confidence of someone hoping to win the lottery.

Matt pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Pete you ready mate"?. There was a crackle and the voice of DC Peter Burke came over the line. "Ready and waiting Sarge". "Great" Matt replied.

The moment Marshall came out onto the front step of the courthouse there was the sound of running footsteps and shouts of "POLICE GET ON THE GROUND". Next moment Marshall found himself being shoved to the ground by several DCs and there was a snap of handcuffs being put on his wrists. Marshall looked up to see the face of a young Detective Constable standing over him with a smirk on his face and next to him were the two "Five O" who "carved up his yard" and brought him in for questioning for the murder of "the screw" called Tyner.

"End of the line Marshall" Matt sneered at him "You're going down until til doomsday this time". "And your brief has been nicked too" Ronnie added cooly. Marshall turned his head in disbelief to see his lawyer sitting in a police cruiser in handcuffs and looking like he wanted to die.

"We know what you were planning to do Marshall" Ronnie said "and frankly we can't have that". "Killing a four year old is a pretty heartless thing to do" Matt intoned "So not only are we sending you down for killing Tyner but also for conspiracy to murder a minor and that my friend is enough to lock you till the day Bruce Forsythe snuffs it."

Marshall looked round at the young plain clothes officers holding him down. "These feds are well strong for their age" he said. "Work experience kids are they"? Ronnie gestured to the young officers "Get him in the van lads" he said. Matt stepped foward and gave Marshall the standard caution. "Jackson Marshall you're under arrest for the murder of Charlie Tyner and conspiracy to murder Kori Vincent you don't have to say anything but it may harm your defence and anything you say will be taken down and may be given as evidence". Marshall growled as the junior detectives frog marched him into the nearby police van.

"Well here's hoping the next trial will be more benefical than the last". Ronnie said. "If Alesha's managed to use her heart to heart powers on Tamika" Matt said.

**A Month Later**

The trial for Marshall and Tamika Vincent got off to a good start. Alesha had convinced Jardine one of the other convicts at Cold Norton to give evidence about Marshall's activities and despite Marshall's threats to kill her kids they were moved with Tamika's daughter to a secure unit in the local chidren's hospital which was double guarded by Police officers and the hospital secruity guards. So Marshall couldn't do anything to harm them at all if Tamika and Jardine grassed him up.

Marshall's brief was sentenced a week before and was sent down for assisting an offender. Which meant that Marshall's number looked to be nearly up. Tamika repeated everything she said before at the first trial but still felt fear for her daughter's well being. Tamika's mother watched the proceedings biting her lip in worry about Tamika's chances of being released and her grandaughters future.

After both Jardine, Tamika and all the other girls serving time in prison for Marshall send their pieces about Marshall's activities there was a brief recess and eventually the jury had come to a conclusion regarding the verdict for Marshall and Tamika.

The clerk of the court stood up and faced the jury and asked "Members of the jury have you reached an agreement of the verdict concerning the defendents"? The Foreman stood up and replied that they had made a choice about the verdict.

The Clerk then asked "On count one the murder of Charles Tyner do you find the defendents Jackson Marshall and Tamika Vincent guilty or not guilty?" To which the Foreman replied flatly "Guilty". The clerk then proceeded to ask "On the count of conspiracy to murder Korina Vincent do you find the defendent Jackson Marshall guilty or not guilty"? As usual the answer was "Guilty". In the vestry Ronnie and Matt grinned they had finally sent down one of London's feared villans. Alesha gave a triumphant grin to both coppers from her seat.

The Magistrate peered down at the two defendents and said "Jackson Marshall you are a commited career criminal and until now has never been brought down for your unspeakable deeds" he said silkly "you have been found guilty for your crimes against the crown and are therefore sentenced at her majesty's pleasure to life in prison.

Marshall really lost his cool at this and he tried to swipe at Tamika. But the Baliffs pinned him to the floor facedown. The Judge then turned his attention to Tamika and said "Tamika Vincent in light of your cooperation to assist in giving evidence to convict the first defendent this court is willing to show leniency to you and your fellow convicts but however because of your assistance to an offender we must ask you to remain in prison with a minimal term of twelve years as much as we understand your desperation to be reunited with your daughter".

Tamika wasn't sure how to react to this. She didn't say or do anything when the judge ordered for both her and Marshall to be taken down from the dock. She kept quiet the whole time when the guards led her away to the prison van. Marshall meanwhile was dragged yelling angrily all the way to the other prison van.

Outside the court Matt, Ronnie, James and Alesha all breathed a sigh of relief. "Who's for a pint"? Matt asked at last. "Just you two try and stop me" Alesha said with a laugh. "You both owe me bigtime for talking me into getting Tamika to talk in court in the first place". Both Matt and Ronnie went red like little school boys being caught with their hands in the tuck cuboard.

James shook his head and laughed. "You two are going to be the death of all of us".

Still laughing the group made their way down to the local pub.

**THE END**


End file.
